ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Tomb of the Unknown PPC Agent
The entrance now opened onto a balcony of Generic Surface that stretched across the entire front wall. The rest of the main floor had been removed, leaving a vast space dropping down to the next level. On that floor, the removed Generic Surface had been used to sculpt a vast array of tombstones. No one was ever able to count them – it was said that a particularly cunning plothole-fed distortion had made it so that the number was actually indeterminate, but of course no one could tell. :The stones were not the main feature, however. That was the vast slab, midnight black and rumoured to be a stolen Monolith, on which were inlaid countless letters of ithildin, gleaming in perpetual starlight. These were the names of the fallen, and none who entered could stand to read them all, for they stretched from floor to ceiling without a break. :—[http://ppchistory.webs.com/ReorgPart10.htm#Chapter20 The Reorganisation, Chapter 20] The Tomb of the Unknown PPC Agent has existed since the Reorganisation in 1999 HST; it occupies the former site of DIS Central, and consists of a large, dark room containing a Monolith on which are written, in ithildin, the names of all the DIS's victims.[http://ppchistory.webs.com/ReorgPart10.htm The Reorganisation, Chapter 20] by Huinesoron The names are illuminated by perpetual starlight. Between 1999 and 2006 the floor was covered by sculpted tombstones; these were later removed. List of Names Only one name—that of Imbolc Telyan—is known for certain to be on the Tomb, as by 2006 it was the only one still legible. However, others can be assumed to be present: * Agent Sunshine * Nurse Emily Newton * The Evermind * Agent Palaver * Agent Isolde Van * Agent Echo (uncertain) There are, of course, many more; it's said that the names stretch so far that nobody can read or even see them all. The Agent and the Disentangler each lost one of their lives during the war against the DIS, and Morgan's first regeneration happened during the invasion of the Black Cats, but it is unknown if they're counted on the Tomb. Events Concerning the Tomb The Narrative Laws love a war memorial. One of the final battles of the Black Cats' invasion occurred just outside of the Tomb, a decisive victory for the PPC which saw the near-decimation of the Cat forces. During the 2008 Mary Sue Invasion, the invading Sues attempted to make a Famous Last Stand in the Tomb, and painted it urple and wilver by some demonic means. The agents were Not Amused. The subsequent Massacre at the Tomb of the Unknown PPC Agent quickly became infamous throughout the PPC, particularly for the sheer volume of Sues killed by PPC agents, and the fact that the Massacre culminated in a massive song-and-dance number choreographed and directed by Agent Luxury. AU Events In the Alternate Universe known as Catastrophe Theory, after Headquarters has fallen to a massive Mary Sue invasion, the Tomb of the Unknown PPC Agent houses the command post of the Council of Nine, who lead the last dregs of the anti-Suvian resistance."Catastrophe Theory: The End Is Nigh!" by Phobos, Sep 8, 2013 The Monolith remains, but the old names have been worn away or covered by new ones: those who were killed or, worse, converted during the invasion. References Category:PPC HQ Locations